


Irrevocable

by mellowrama



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Solo Lives, Better Than Canon, Endgame Rey and Ben Solo, Epilogue, F/M, Fix-it fic, Love, Major Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, PRECIOUS BEN SOLO, PRECIOUS REYLO, Padawans, Palpatine - Freeform, Redeemed!BenSolo, Rey Lives, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Therapeutic, how it should have ended, please protect them always they deserve it, this has a happy ending, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrama/pseuds/mellowrama
Summary: She could feel the force around them and she askedー no prayed, to heal him, to give him back to her, give him back to her, give him back to her, give him back to herーhow the rise of skywalker should have endedMAJOR SPOILERS FOR TROS*
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
> 
> do not read if you haven’t watched TROS yet, but otherwise, read at your own risk!

All she remembered was the force being sucked from them. Palpatine had taken their life force and Ben was roughly thrown into a pit. It had all happened so fast that she had not managed to get even one sound out. She had battled Palpatine and ended him once and for all, but with a price. She knew she was dying. She knew that she would be leaving behind Finn and Poe, and Ben, who she only just got now. Her only regret was that she hadn't said goodbye, but they would understand. This was for them.

All she remembered was the eternal darkness. She didn't know whether she was in the afterlife. Was this where she would spend her death? An eternal condemnation from what she had done to her grandfather? Even if he was evil?

But just then, a light started to grow. It was miniscule, almost microscopic. It grew and grew untilー

She opened her eyes. It was him, looking over her. His long dark hair disheveled, a forming bruise under his eye, and a bleeding cut to his lip, and still to her he looked as enchanting as the first time she saw him on Starkiller Base.

She was laying on his lap and she reached out to clasp his hand in hers. Feeling his arm around her, she heaved herself up with his help and she looked up at him in wonder. This was him. The destined prince of the galaxies, her light and dark. The man whom she loved. He was _hers_.

"Ben,"

She had whispered it, but she knew. She knew that he understood all that was left unsaid. After years of fighting, of all the heartache, the betrayal, the distrust, the longing, it all came back to this. To them. It always seemed to end with them. And now that it was all over, they could finally be together. As one.

She lifted her hand tentatively and cupped his face, and he did the same, as if he still couldn't believe that she was here. With him. That she was _his_.

She couldn't take it any longer, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. And it was as magical as she had imagined it to be. It was like the force dyad they both possessed was now flowing through them, strengthening their bond and making them one. One with each other. He kissed her deeply, pouring in all the desperation, longing, happiness, and love into one searing kiss. It was a kiss to last a lifetime, maybe forever.

They broke away and looked at each other. He was smiling. And he was angelic when he smiled. It was full of love, and directed to her, only for her. Her eyes shined with joy, until he faltered. His eyes were slowly losing its colour until he collapsed into her arms, lifeless.

"No! _No_ Ben stay with me!" She shook him, and cupped his face, her tears spilling over his cheeks. "You can't leave me! I just got you! IーI just got you and _now_ ーplease! Ben, I love you. Don't you dare leave me!"

She kept shaking him but she knew it was no use. He was gone. Her love was gone. And she had gone with him too. She let out a loud wail, almost inhuman. It reverberated around the large throne room and she knew whoever heard it would not forget the sound in their life. Her sobs wracked through her body and she also knew she could be heard over the loud din of the celebrations of the rebellion's victory. How could they be celebrating when her love was dying? Her other half was dying and everything was unfair and cruel and _hopeless_. 

She bowed her head and hugged him to her chest, sobbing into his neck. She breathed in his scent, mint with a hint of vanilla. She longed for him to say her name one last time, longed for that intensity that she had only ever seen in him. She longed for her lost love, the love she only just got, taken from under her almost as swiftly. Was the universe this cruel? Or was it simply them? After everything, didn’t they deserve a happy ending? She never thanked their unlucky stars, and she now never would. She could feel the force around them and she askedー no _prayed_ , to heal him, to give him back to her, give him back to her, give him back to her, give him back to herー

And then she felt a hand, caressing her hair, and she lifted up her head andー his eyes were staring at her. His once lifeless eyes were now looking at her with the same look that was reserved only for her.

"Guess you finally took my hand." He said hoarsely and smiling widely. She laughed, an ugly sound from all the crying. And she knew she might look like a mess, but she didn't care right then, for all she cared about was him. "Yes, I guess I did." She tackled him in a hug with all she had, bringing them both to the floor. He laughed, a sound she never even dreamed of hearing, and by God was it a beautiful laugh.

He turned to meet her eyes, his fingers delicately tracing her lower lip. "From the very first moment I beheld you, my heart was truly and irrevocably gone." And then he leaned up and kissed her.

It was a kiss more enchanting than the last. It burned deep into her, taking every part of her body and melding it with his. And she knew it would always be like this for them.

”After all this time?”

”Always.”

"I want you to come with me." She said. "We can find and train padawans together. We'll continue the legacy of the jedi." She looked at him hopefully as doubts ran through her mind. It turned out her worries were unfounded.

He smiled. "You must know you’re not getting away from me that easily.”

And that was the moment she knew they'd be okay.

* * *

When they left on Luke's X-Wing and landed in the resistance camp, Ben had not had a good welcoming to the rebellion, but after showing and explaining to the resistance fighters what had transpired, they had more or less accepted him, albeit a bit cautiously.

They had returned to Ahch-To to hide away Luke's lightsaber. Ben now wielded his mother's lightsaber and Rey had made a new one. This was also where they planned to train their new padawans.

They had explored their bond, finding new ways to incorporate their lives into it. The force had split Rey's soul into two and the other now resided in Ben, thus rendering them unable to be away from each other for long, but that was alright with them. And to this day, as they stood looking at the distance in Tatooine, Ben and Rey Solo could now say that they had finally found the family that they were looking for, and that they wereー _are_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> After the beautiful disaster that is Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, writing this was very therapeutic for me. I mean i am happy with it, its just WHY DID BEN HAVE TO DIE? Like you had them kiss so just be loyal with it and LET HIM LIVE. Also some characters (ehem, rose) didn’t have their own closure wth. Yup but at least they kissed. My reylo heart is now at peace.
> 
> The quote “From the very first moment I beheld you, my heart was truly and irrevocably gone,” is from Pride and Prejudice, with a few tweaks.  
> “You’re not getting away from me that easily.” -Annabeth Chase, PJO  
> “After all this time?” and “Always.” -Dumbledore and Snape, HP
> 
> I do not own Star Wars (sadly) and I also do not control the outcome of TROS, thats on J.J. Abrams (even more sadly).
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like this! please share!


End file.
